¿Qué dirían las naciones hetalianas si?
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Viñetas sobre un montón de situaciones alocadas que podrían ocurrir entre los países que tan bien conocemos... y las respectivas cosas que diría cada uno de ellos. Cap.5: Alemania los obliga a todos a entrar a un campamento militar.
1. 1

Hola otra vez *0*

Confieso que hace mucho que quería subir un fic únicamente de humor. No saben lo que me costó pasar esto a un formato de fanfic serio y oficial (sin caritas y todo eso), ya que todas las historias poco serias que he escrito las hago con iconos gestuales para plasmar claramente las emociones, tal y como escribo en este momento, en el comentario de la autora xD Por eso espero también haber descrito las escenas y armado los diálogos de forma que puedan imaginárselos claramente.

Como sea, sin más introducciones... les presento una de las mejores creaciones nacidas de mi total y absoluto ocio:

* * *

_¿Qué dirían las naciones hetalianas si…?_

**1.- ¿Polonia les pide que se coloquen un vestido rosa chillón?**

—¿Quieres ponerte un vestido? —preguntó con su típica expresión de niña superficial y cabeza hueca— ¡Seguro que se te verá super lindo!

**A continuación, las reacciones…**

**Lituania**

—Polonia, no creo que esté bien hacer algo como eso —respondió el lituano, sumamente incómodo.

—Ay, vamos, Liet —insistió—, estoy seguro de que te gustará cuando te veas.

—¡Polonia!

—¿Qué?

—N-No, no quiero —declaró con el ceño fruncido y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—¡Qué aburrido eres, Liet! —le espetó, amurrado.

**Veneciano**

—¿Un vestido? —repitió con desconcierto— Pues… verás… yo prefiero los pantalones, así que no, gracias.

—Rayos —soltó, decepcionado—, y yo que pensé que te animarías.

**España**

—¿Ehh? —pronunció con un desconcierto mayor que el de Veneciano—… N-No, Polonia, gracias. Prefiero que esa clase de cosas se las pongan mis bailarinas.

—¡Pero podríamos bailar con ellas! —propuso con entusiasmo.

—No, no me entiendes —respondió mientras pensaba a toda velocidad en algo que lo ayudara a zafarse de la indecorosa propuesta del polaco lo más pronto posible—, aunque… tal vez Romanito quiera —sugirió con una media sonrisa.

**Romano**

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡RELLÉNATE LAS *****, TRAVESTI DE ******! —vociferó enfurecido justo antes de bombardearlo con un montón de tomates.

—¡AAAHH! —chilló, espantado, protegiendo el vestido con su cuerpo mientras escapaba.

**Suiza**

Suiza no dijo una sola palabra: solo sacó su pistola y apuntó a Polonia con ésta. El muchacho corrió despavorido para esconderse detrás de Lituania, que se encontraba en ese lugar por casualidad.

—Ay, Dios… —murmuró el castaño, comenzando a avergonzarse de su amigo.

Y cualquiera pensaría que una respuesta como aquella habría aniquilado sus ganas de conseguir que alguien se colocase el dichoso vestido, pero Polonia era un poco masoquista…

**Suecia**

—¿Tú q'res que me p'nga eso?... —preguntó mientras lo observaba de una manera terrorífica. Polonia trató de mantenerle la mirada, pero no fue capaz, y comenzó a temblar como una hoja.

—… ¡ESTÁ BIEN, NO LO HAGAS! —chilló antes de esconderse detrás de Lituania… otra vez.

—Lo siento, señor Suecia —se disculpó el lituano por su compañero.

—¿Por qué no l' pr'gunt's a mi 'sposa?

—¡Oh! —saltó Polonia— ¡Qué buena idea!

**Finlandia**

—Hahaha —rió falsamente—, NO.

**Letonia**

—E-Ehh... verá, señor Polonia, creo que yo no debería usarlo, porque ese vestido es de mal gusto y arruinaría mi imagen de hombre. Pero como a usted no le interesa lo que digan los demás ni tampoco reafirmar su masculinidad, pienso que es usted quien debería ponérselo —opinó el letón con total naturalidad e inocencia.

Polonia se vio afectado por estas palabras y bajó la mirada de la misma manera que lo haría un niño regañado.

—¡LETONIAAAA! —profirió Estonia.

—¡Ahhh! —saltó Letonia— ¿Qué hice?

—¡Letonia, alégrate de que no le dijiste eso al señor Rusia, porque él es verdaderamente malhumorado y nos habría hecho sufrir por tu culpa!

—¿Qué dijiste, Estonia? —preguntó Rusia, que justo pasaba por allí, con su típica sonrisa indescifrable— Estoy acá...

El estonio chilló como un puerco, completamente aterrado.

—¡Oh! ¡El tarado soviético! —soltó Polonia antes de desaparecer en dirección a Asia.

**China**

—¡Hahaha! —rió divertidísimo— ¿Es el día de los inocentes en tu país o qué?

—¿Pero cómo crees? ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo de verdad! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa segundos antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza con un wok.

—Hermano, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó Hong Kong minutos después al ver a un joven rubio con un gran chichón en la cabeza que yacía inconciente en el suelo.

—Ah, nada importante —respondió China con total indiferencia—. Puedes deshacerte de él si quieres.

**Japón**

Después de recuperar la consciencia y despertar en el patio de la casa de China, Polonia decidió visitar al país del sol naciente. La gente de su nación solía ser tan "abierta de mente" que, seguramente, aceptaría… o al menos eso pensó.

—Ehh... ehh... ¡eeehhh...! Lo pensaré —pronunció antes de marcharse a toda prisa, probablemente para esconderse de él.

—¿Ahh? ¿A dónde va? —se preguntó el polaco, comenzando a deprimirse—. Bah, tal vez en América tenga suerte…

**Canadá**

—Ehh... no, gracias, señor Polonia —contestó algo nervioso—, creo que se vería mucho mejor en usted.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es, como, totalmente cierto! ¡Pero yo quiero que te lo pongas tú!... ¿Eh? ¿Canadá? ¿Dónde estás?

**Estados Unidos**

—¡Ahahahaha~! ¡Qué buen chiste, Polonia! —rió antes de marcharse mientras bebía Coca-Cola.

—¡Oye! —lo llamó— ¡No era un chiste!

Estados Unidos volteó por un momento para responder:

—Los héroes como yo no usamos vestidos.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y desapareció de su vista.

—Qué excusa tan mala —gruñó para sí.

**Reino Unido**

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡No quiero ponerme una cosa así! —profirió con el rostro del mismo color que una frambuesa.

—¿Pero por qué te pones tan nervioso? —preguntó— ¿Es que acaso tienes ganas, pero, así como que te da miedo no verte tan fabuloso como yo? —inquirió, tratando de persuadirlo.

—¡NO! ¡Me niego porque es absurdo! —le espetó— ¡Ahora déjame en paz! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!

**Austria**

—Disculpe, señor Polonia, ¡pero esto es inaceptable! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido— ¡Un caballero como yo debe cuidar su reputación! —declaró antes de cerrarle la puerta de su casa en la cara.

—Oh… ¡Hasta ahora nadie ha querido! —se quejó mientras bajaba la mirada, decepcionado.

**_Finalmente…_**

**Francia**

—Hmm... solo porque quiero divertirme podría decirte que sí, pero creo que me viene mucho más el rojo, ¿no crees? —respondió con un tono increíblemente empalagoso— Aunque el rosa no me incomodaría para nada…

—¿En serio quieres ponerte uno? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes de la emoción— ¡Genial! Iré a buscar más —anunció antes de alejarse del francés en busca de nuevos vestidos.

—Y yo llamaré a Hungría mientras tanto… para que se nos una —murmuró con una sonrisa picarona al mismo tiempo que sacaba su teléfono celular.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Pronto subiré más ocurrencias xD total, el ocio me sobra, y las ideas tontas, también~~

Si reíste al leer esto, podrías dejar un review, por favor?


	2. 2

Ohayou~~

Mejor tarde que nunca, no? Aquí les traigo la segunda y prometida parte de este ocioso fic xD Ojalá les guste! Y solo esperen a que más ideas descabelladas aparezcan en mi cabeza, porque prometo que haré unos cuantos caps más!

**Advertencia**: Si son algo susceptibles, puede que se infarten con ciertas escenas que vienen a continuación. Si no lo son y les gustan las parejas homo, también podrían llegar a infartarse, pero por otros motivos xD

* * *

_¿Qué dirían las naciones hetalianas si…?_

**2.- ¿Intercambiasen personalidades entre sí?**

**Rusia y Letonia**

—Vamos a mi alcoba, Rusia… —murmuró Letonia, con una voz increíblemente adulta y unos ojos centelleantes realmente aterradores, mientras jugueteaba con un látigo en sus manos.

—¡S-S-SÍ, S-S-SEÑOR! —tartamudeó el ruso, quien se encontraba arrodillado en el piso frente a Letonia, horrorizado y empequeñecido.

**Polonia y Lituania**

—O sea, Polonia —dijo Lituania, gesticulando como una colegiala que da consejos de belleza a sus amigas—, deberías, tipo, como que dejar de usar esos zapatos; no combinan con tus ojos.

—E-Esto… como digas, Lituania —asintió Polonia mientras observaba con incomodidad los accesorios con forma de corazón que su amigo se había colocado en el cabello y la falda de color blanco con polka dots rojos que llevaba puesta.

**Corea y Hong Kong**

—¡Hermanoooooo! —exclamó un eufórico Hong Kong mientras corría a abrazar a China efusivamente.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —chilló el mayor con los ojos como platos— ¡¿AHORA TÚ, HONG KONG?! ¡YA TENÍA SUFICIENTE CON COREAAAAA! —gritó mientras se zafaba del abrazo y huía despavorido de su hermano.

—¡No corras! —pidió mientras lo seguía velozmente.

—… Pero qué ruidosos —comentó Corea, quien observó impávido aquella escena.

**Francia y Canadá**

—Vamos, Francia —murmuró el canadiense con una voz muy seductora— ¿qué te pasa hoy que estás tan tímido?

—E-Esto no es l-lo c-correcto, C-Canadá! —musitó el francés, temblando de los nervios y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Ambos se encontraban sobre un sofá.

—Ahh, vamos —insistió, colocándose encima de Francia—… lo dices como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho antes —depositó un beso sobre su cuello y le susurró al oído—. Me hiciste muchas cosas en el pasado, y ahora puedo hacértelas yo también…

Francia solo pudo gemir, colorado como una cereza.

**Ucrania y Alemania**

—¡Waaaaahhh! —lloró Alemania desconsoladamente, arrodillado en el suelo— ¡Perdí la guerra otra veeeez!

—¡DEJA DE LLORAR! —lo azotó Ucrania en la cabeza con un periódico enrollado— ¡PARECES UN BEBÉ! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU ORGULLO DE HOMBRE ALEMÁN?!

—¡Pe-pero es que la guerraaaaaaaa!

—¡LEVÁNTATE AHORA Y CORRE DURANTE VEINTE MINUTOS HASTA QUE SE TE HAYAN SECADO TODAS LAS LÁGRIMAS!

**China y Reino Unido (aunque la diferencia no sea muy notoria…)**

—¡Wiiiiiii! —exclamó un alegre China montado sobre los hombros de un tipo fortachón que llevaba una máscara de H*llo Kitty— ¡Esto sí que es vidaaaaaa! ¡Corre como el viento, Shinaty-chan!

—Pero qué infantil es —musitó el británico, quien, irónicamente, abrazaba un peluche de unicornio rosa.

**Japón y Estados Unidos**

—¡Ahaha~! —rió Japón— ¡Ahora que he terminado este nuevo modelo de avión de rescate, me encargaré de llenarlo de mochis y liberar su carga encima de cada país, para así acabar con el hambre en el mundo! ¡Ahahaha~!

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con su idea, señor Japón —asintió Estados Unidos con una expresión muy seria.

**Hungría y Finlandia**

—Qué lindo día —comentó la húngara alegremente, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Noto que está muy contenta el día de hoy, señorita Hungría —comentó el austriaco—, ¿ocurrió algo especial?

—Nada, señor Austria —respondió, aparentemente despreocupada—, es solo que me aburrí de leer historias de amor gay y las vendí por Internet.

**Mientras tanto, donde los países nórdicos…**

—Su… ¿sabes algo? —le preguntó el finlandés a su "esposo", al cual había recostado sobre una cama matrimonial— Estuve leyendo unas historias hard yaoi que le compré a Hungría por eB*y… y me dieron muy buenas ideas. ¿Quieres que las llevemos a la práctica?

—Fin… —musitó el sueco, quien no sabía si sentir felicidad o entrar en pánico por la situación en la que se encontraba.

**Prusia y Liechtenstein**

—OHOHO —rió Liechtenstein mientras se sacaba fotos con el celular de Suiza— ¡SOY EL MARAVILLOSO PRINCIPADO DE LIECHTENSTEIN! ¡NO HAY NINGUNA NACIÓN MÁS GENIAL QUE YO!

—¡L-Liechtenstein! —exclamó el suizo— ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella ignoró por completo a su hermano y siguió sacándose fotos. En ese momento, apareció Prusia con un paquete entre sus brazos.

—Suiza —susurró con timidez—… toma, te hice un regalo por tu cumpleaños —dijo antes de extendérselo.

Sorprendido y extrañado a la vez, Suiza lo recibió y, al abrirlo, se encontró con un delantal con bordados de flores. Segundos después de haberlo observado con ojos de plato, lo tiró a la basura sin decir una sola palabra.

—¡Suiza! —chilló el prusiano, horrorizado— ¡Botaste mi regalo! ¡No te lo perdonaré nunca! —exclamó segundos antes de alejarse llorando como una niña.

**España y Bielorrusia**

—¡Hermano! ¡Dame un beso! —pidió Bielorrusia mientras abrazaba efusivamente al ruso.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Dame un beso! —insistió— Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? —lo abrazó más fuerte— No, no te quiero… ¡Yo te amo apasionadamente! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos brillándole de la emoción— ¡Bailemos hasta el anochecer! ¡Te enseñaré lo hermoso que es el amor mientras bailamos bajo las estrellas!

—¡Bela, no! —gritó, muerto de miedo.

_"¡Incluso antes me asustaba menos!_ —pensó, desconsolado.

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del mundo…**

—Romano —murmuró España. El italiano volteó para contestarle.

—¿Qué quieres, idiot…? —y ahogó un grito, sintiéndose incapaz de acabar su frase al ver al español con sus ojos centelleando terroríficamente y un aura maligna a su alrededor… acercándose a él mientras empuñaba un cuchillo carnicero.

—Cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate…

—¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡MALDITO IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —chilló, corriendo como todo un gallina— ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAA, VENECIANOOOOOOOOOO, AYÚDAMEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la historia anterior:**

No, Veneciano no accedió a ponerse el vestido porque su etapa de falditas quedó en el pasado XD aunque he visto muchos fanarts donde aparece usando vestido, pero solo son eso: fanarts.

Y no puedo asegurarles si Francia hizo o no hizo cosas terribles después de ponerse el vestido junto a Hungría y Polonia. Eso lo dejo a merced de su perversa imaginación, estimados lectores.


	3. 3

Hi, hi~~

Uff, hace tiempo que no me aparecía por aquí... ya saben, los estudios, la falta de tiempo... así que me disculpo si tenían demasiadas ganas de leer un nuevo capítulo de este ocioso fanfic -o de algún otro que tengo sin terminar-, pero si no subí nada antes fue porque no pude u.u

Espero que disfruten de mis desvaríos!

_**Créditos:**__ Hetalia Genderbend Meme –Pueden encontrarlo en Deviant Art, ¡pero les aviso que no es mío!–_

**Advertencia: **Al igual que en el capítulo anterior, hay escenas que podrían herir susceptibilidades xD pero si te gustan o te dan risa los hombres con vestido, sigue leyendo!

* * *

_¿Qué dirían las naciones hetalianas si…?_

**3.- ¿De pronto, se encontraran con un conocido suyo tendido sobre su cama y vistiendo un traje de maid? (Y, para rematar, si este conocido pudiese ser considerado el ****_seme_**** en el caso hipotético de que fueran una pareja…)**

**Suecia y Finlandia**

El inocente Finlandia al fin había llegado a su casa después de una ardua jornada laboral. Lo primero que deseaba hacer en cuanto atravesara la puerta de su habitación era lanzarse a descansar sobre su cama, la cual, supuestamente, se encontraría desocupada, pero…

—Fin —dijo Suecia, quien llevaba puesto un vestido de mucama hecho a su medida—, v'n aq'í…

Y solo después de dos largos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna, el finlandés pudo pronunciar:

—¿Su? —hizo otra pausa— ¿Q-Qué haces vestido así…? —preguntó con el rostro azul de miedo.

—Me v'stí así p'ra complac'rte.

Finlandia no pudo soportarlo más y se desmayó.

**Alemania e Italia del Norte**

—B-Bienvenido a casa… amo —dijo un coloradísimo Alemania con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho. El traje de maid le quedaba algo apretado debido al tamaño de sus músculos.

—¿A… le… ma… nia? —musitó Veneciano en completo estado de shock, con el rostro tan blanco como la leche.

**Cuba y Canadá**

—Oh, Canadá… hazme tuyo —pronunció Cuba con una voz sumamente seductora, con el rostro sonrosado y sus brazos y piernas velludas al descubierto—… Quiero ser tu uke por esta noche…

Y el pobre, pobre canadiense, paralizado, con un tic en el ojo derecho y pálido como una sábana, solo pudo responder:

—¡¿Q-QUÉ?!

**Estados Unidos y Reino Unido**

—Buenos d… —alcanzó a pronunciar el Reino Unido, quien se encontró con un sonriente Estados Unidos sobre su cama.

—_Hello, baby~~_ —lo saludó al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, con los brazos puestos detrás de la cabeza.

—…

Acto seguido, el británico dio media vuelta sin decir una sola palabra y se marchó, cerrando con un portazo.

—¡OYE! ¡No puedes llegar y marcharte así! —protestó el estadounidense, quien se levantó de la cama para perseguirlo, dispuesto a traerlo de vuelta.

—¡No te me acerques, maldito pervertido! —chilló el Reino Unido mientras salía de su casa a toda velocidad.

**Grecia y Japón**

—Japón —dijo Grecia, hablando de forma tranquila y pausada, con unos cuantos gatos a su alrededor— ¿quieres jugar conmigo a que eres un importante hombre de negocios, y yo, tu mucama a la que le gustan los gatos?

El país del sol naciente no hallaba qué decir, hasta que los nervios lo hicieron colapsar y gritó, rojo como un tomate:

—¡Por favor, no me pida que responda una pregunta como esa! ¡Soy demasiado inexperto!

**Rusia y China**

—Ahh —suspiró China—… por fin terminé de hacer todo el papeleo. Ahora quiero recostarme en mi cama sin que nadie me moleste y —dijo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y encontrarse con…

—¡Hola! —lo saludó Rusia, sonriendo inocentemente, causando que los ojos del oriental se abrieran como platos.

—¡BWYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

**Noruega y Dinamarca**

—¡Noruega! —exclamó Dinamarca con una gran sonrisa— ¡Compré este traje especialmente para…! —y, sin alcanzar a terminar su frase, recibió un poderosísimo golpe con un mueble que había sido lanzado hacia su rostro.

**Austria y Prusia**

—¡Pero qué aspecto tan indecoroso! —reputó el austriaco— ¡Sácate eso inmediatamente!

—Tan aburrido como siempre, ¿eh? —musitó Prusia con una sonrisa maliciosa, alzando una ceja. Acto seguido, se incorporó para acercarse a él y dirigirle una mirada terrorífica—... Creo que no tengo más opción que obligarte a usar uno de estos también…

—¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOO!

**Francia y Mónaco**

—_Bonjour, mademoiselle_ —pronunció Francia, guiñándole un ojo a Mónaco de manera seductora— ¿Desea pasar una noche inolvidable conmigo?

—¡Quítate eso AHORA o te dejo sin día del padre, Francia!

**Sealand y Wy**

—¡SEALAND! —chilló Wy, indignada— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO JUGARAS CON MIS VESTIDOS!

—¡Pero no es justo! —protestó el muchacho— ¿Por qué las niñas pueden usar vestidos y nosotros, los niños, no?

—¡PERO ES MÍO! —exclamó, apretando los puños— ¡QUÍTATELO O LE DIRÉ A MI HERMANO MAYOR!

**_Finalmente…_**

**Suiza y Liechtenstein**

—Liechtenstein —dijo tímidamente un travestido Suiza—… este es… un regalo para ti…

—… Hermano —susurró, ruborizada por completo—… no sabía que te gustaban los vestidos…

—No es eso —explicó—. En realidad… me lo puse porque te gustan a ti…

—Hermano…

**LAMENTAMOS INFORMARLES QUE LAS SIGUIENTES ESCENAS DE ESTE APARTADO HAN SIDO CENSURADAS DADA LA CLASIFICACIÓN DEL FANFIC.**

* * *

Así es, discúlpenme, no habrá lemon de SuizaXLiech... a menos que creen una campaña para pedirme que lo haga xDDD (o de otra pareja, porque ya habrán notado -si es que leyeron mis otros fics- que no suelo escribir escenas subidas de tono)

Nota sobre la historia anterior: Yo también desearía una lluvia de mochis creada por Japón :C


	4. 4

Ok, me preparo para recibir tomatazos, cacerolazos y hasta amenazas de muerte (?) por no haber actualizado en, literalmente, AÑOS... pero estuve muy ocupada con mis estudios y montones de problemas personales, Digimon me absorbió por completo, y había dejado este conjunto de viñetas humorísticas en el olvido. Sí, como ven: Hetalia ya no es mi serie favorita ni una de mis mayores obsesiones, pero sigo recordándola con cariño y riendo al leer las locuras que escribí en ese tiempo. Hermosos tiempos, por cierto.

Solo espero recibir uno o dos reviews y provocar risas en algún lector.

No los distraigo más ^^

* * *

_¿Qué dirían las naciones hetalianas si…?_

**4.- ¿Un meteorito estuviera acercándose peligrosamente a la Tierra?**

**_En Asia…_**

—¡Tomaré las medidas necesarias! —anunció Japón segundos antes de poner en marcha un robot gigante estilo _Gundam_ y emprender su viaje hacia la luna.

—¡Imitaré a Japón! —declaró China, quien construyó una especie de Transformer de bajo presupuesto que se averió a mitad de camino.

—¡OIGAN! —protestó Corea a toda voz— ¡YO INVENTÉ LOS ROBOTS GIGANTES! ¡USEN ALGO ORIGINAL!

**_En Europa mediterránea…_**

—Gatos —habló en sueños un perezoso Grecia, ajeno al fin del mundo, rodeado de gatos dormilones.

Francia, por su parte, tomó el teléfono de inmediato, se conectó a la línea telefónica mundial y chilló:

—¡ORGÍA MUNDIAL AHORA, YAAAAAAA!

**_En los países bálticos y sus alrededores…_**

—¡Ahhh, pero qué lindo se ve el cielo! —suspiró Polonia— Aunque es algo raro que se haya hecho de noche, si son las dos de la tarde…

—¡VAMOS A MORIIIIIIR! —profirió Lituania, al borde del colapso, mientras corría despavorido de un lado a otro.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! —gritaron Estonia y Letonia a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones, corriendo de la misma forma que Lituania.

—¡Hey! ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo? —preguntó el rubio de ojos verdes— ¡Miren qué lindos colores tienen las nubes! ¡Parecen hechas de neón!… ¡Oh, y hay una especie de pelota negra en el cielo que se hace cada vez más grande!

—¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**_No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban…_**

—Qué desagradable —se quejó Rusia—, nunca habíamos tenido cuarenta y ocho grados centígrados en invierno —y cambió de posición la salchicha que se encontraba friendo con el brazo alzado, ensartada en un palillo.

A su lado, Bielorrusia aprovechaba de broncearse, usando su traje de baño azul, anteojos para el sol y una pamela sobre su cabeza, tendida sobre una silla reclinable.

—¡Rusia! ¡Rusiaaaa! —chilló Ucrania, quien corría lo más rápido que podía hacia su hermano mientras sus pechos rebotaban.

—¿Qué pasa, Ucrania?

—¡Estados Unidos acaba de llamar! —explicó, histérica— ¡Dijo que un meteorito se está acercando a nuestro planeta!

—¿Ah, sí? Pues —meditó mientras bajaba la mirada. Ucrania lo observó expectante—… esperemos un poco antes de hacer algo, ¿sí? —sonrió— Tenemos que aprovechar este calor.

—¡Pero Rusia! —chilló desesperada— ¡Si no hacemos algo ahora, moriremos!

—¡Genial! Desde la Guerra Fría que no vivía algo tan intenso.

Ucrania se echó a llorar.

_**Mientras tanto, en los países anglosajones…**_

—¡No se preocupen! —declaró Estados Unidos, usando un tono mucho más serio y maduro de lo usual— ¡Aquí estoy YO, el héroe, para salvarlos! ¡Ahahahaha~! —rió mientras daba su discurso desde el balcón principal de la Casa Blanca.

—Pero qué idiota —murmuró para sí el Reino Unido—. Lo más seguro es que se le haya ocurrido alguna estupidez que no lo llevará a ninguna parte…

Segundos después, una gran e imponente nave espacial con forma de hamburguesa hizo aparición sobre el edificio presidencial.

—¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMON…?! —exclamó el británico con los ojos en blanco.

Tony se asomó por una de las ventanillas y los saludó a todos en su idioma.

—¡Gracias, Tony! —pronunció Estados Unidos.

—¡Jhá! —rió el Reino Unido— ¡Pues déjame informarte que no eres el único con un as bajo la manga!

—¿Me llevarían con ustedes? —pidió Canadá amablemente segundos antes de que su hermano se marchara en la nave espacial y su antiguo tutor huyera volando en un unicornio—… Tal vez no me escucharon —murmuró apenado.

_**Por último, en el resto de Europa…**_

—¡ESPAÑA, MALDITO BASTARDO, SÁLVAMEEEEEEE! —rogó un horrorizado Romano mientras se escondía detrás de él, temblando como una gelatina.

—¡Yo te salvaré, Romano! —declaró heroicamente España— ¡Porque combatiré al meteorito con el poder del amor y la pasión!

—¡NO SEAS IMBÉCIL! —gritó el italiano.

A pocos pasos de allí, Veneciano también lloraba y temblaba como un niño pequeño.

—¡ALEMANIAAA, TENGO MIEDOOOOO!

—¡GUARDEN SILENCIO! —pidió el alemán con un potente grito mientras apuntaba hacia el meteorito con una de sus armas más poderosas y sofisticadas. Hizo gala de su experiencia de guerra y buena puntería atravesándolo justo por la mitad y rompiéndolo en pedazos.

La Tierra había sido salvada, pero Francis ya había hecho las preparaciones para su orgía mundial y no cambiaría de opinión tan fácilmente.

—Vengan con Francia —pronunció con una voz seductora y, al mismo tiempo, terrorífica.


	5. 5

Buenos... días/tardes/noches, damas y caballeros! (Todo depende de la hora a la que estén leyendo esto)

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic nacido de la manifestación más pura de mi ocio. Creían que había vuelto a dejarlo en el olvido? Pues no, es solo que me faltaba la inspiración... y, sobre todo, el tiempo.

No está dividido en tantas "secciones" como los demás capítulos, espero que no los agote leer casi todo de corrido.

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

_¿Qué dirían las naciones hetalianas si…?_

**5.- ¿Alemania los obligase a todos a entrar a un campamento militar?**

**_Durante el entrenamiento…_**

—¡VAMOS! ¡NO SE DETENGAN! —ordenaba Alemania mientras los demás países corrían alrededor de la pista de doscientos metros, algunos sintiéndose más cansados que otros.

_"Si respiro adecuadamente y mantengo un ritmo parejo todo el tiempo, conseguiré aguantar más que el resto_ —pensaba Japón mientras trotaba a un paso más lento que los demás, pero sin aminorar la marcha en ningún momento.

—Vas bien, Japón —dijo Alemania cuando el japonés pasó a su lado.

Unos metros más atrás, Italia prácticamente se arrastraba sobre el piso.

—¡Ahhh! ¡No puedo máaas! —dijo antes de caer al suelo como un saco de papas.

—¡LEVÁNTATE, ITALIAAA! —vociferó el alemán. Su voz parecía estar amplificada por un megáfono, pero no llevaba nada parecido consigo. No, solo era su potente voz, la cual había entrenado durante siglos para dar órdenes a su ejército y hacerse escuchar hasta en los espacios más amplios.

De repente, Estados Unidos detuvo su trote para decirle unas cuantas cosas al oído al alemán y se marchó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—Italia —dijo el rubio musculoso con su habitual tono serio al italiano, agachándose a su lado—, el Reino Unido se acerca. Viene con una metralleta, y parece que te está busca…

—¡HYAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó Italia, sin dejar terminar a su compañero, y se largó a correr, superando así hasta a los países más rápidos en la pista.

Alemania se hizo un _facepalm._

—No puedo creer que tenga que recurrir a cosas como esta para hacerlo correr…

—¡Jhá! ¡Soy el maravilloso Prusia! ¡Nadie corre más rápido que yo! —dijo el prusiano en voz alta justo antes de ser adelantado por Italia y sentir cómo su orgullo se le caía a los pies.

No muy lejos de allí, Finlandia les hacía morder el polvo a los demás nórdicos.

—¡Esto es muy divertido! —rió Finlandia alegremente.

—Impresionante —pronunció Noruega, inexpresivo.

—No sé cómo demonios corre de esa manera con este calor —masculló Dinamarca.

—No es cierto, está agradable —lo contradijo Seychelles, quien pasó justo a su lado y corrió más rápido aun para alcanzar al finlandés— ¡Oye, Finlandia! ¡Te reto a una carrera!  
—¡Está bien! —asintió el chico de ojos claros, y ambos aceleraron el paso y sobrepasaron a todas las demás naciones… excepto a Italia, que seguía corriendo despavorido.

—¡NOOOOO! —chillaba el muchacho de ojos color miel.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —se quejó el británico con su ex-colonia— Ahora no hace nada más que gritar y es bastante molesto.

—Iggy, admite que es divertido —rió Estados Unidos.

El Reino Unido masculló algo por lo bajo y siguió trotando.

—Ahh… ahh… no puede ser —jadeó China mientras trotaba con cierta dificultad—… no, no puedo decir que estoy muy viejo para esto…

De pronto, sintió que alguien le daba una nalgada.

—¡Ay! ¡¿Quién fue el degenerado?!

—No seas tan malo, hermanito —dijo Corea con una sonrisa—, solo quería animarte.

—¡Estúpido hermano menor! —soltó el chino— ¡Aléjate de míii! —gritó mientras se alejaba de Corea.

—¡Hermanooo, no huyaaaas!

—Pero qué par de tontos —comentó Hong Kong, quien corría junto a Taiwán.

_"Vamos, Corea_ —pensó la taiwanesa—, _tortura a ese desgraciado hasta el final_ —y sonrió maléficamente.

Entonces, una silueta de gran tamaño pasó justo al lado de los dos hermanos a una velocidad impresionante. Esa misma silueta no tuvo problemas para adelantar a China, fue incluso más rápida que Seychelles y Finlandia, más veloz que Italia… porque se trataba de Rusia, quien huía desesperadamente de su hermana Bielorrusia.

—¡CÁSATE CONMIGO, RUSIA! —gritaba la muchacha a lo lejos.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! —voceó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto, en una esquina del campamento, Grecia dormía plácidamente sobre el pasto. Alemania se vio obligado a buscar un megáfono, pero ni siquiera sus gritos aumentados diez veces conseguían sacarlo del mundo de los sueños.

—¡DESPIERTA, MALDITO VAGO! ¡NO ES HORA DE DORMIR!

—Cinco minutos más —pidió el griego, aun dormido.

Entonces, Italia alcanzó al Reino Unido y gritó, horrorizado.

—¡NOOO! ¡ME VA A MATAAAAR! —y corrió en la dirección contraria, esquivando a todos los que corrían en la pista.

—Pero qué ruidosos son todos —farfulló Suiza, quien trotaba un poco más lento de lo usual porque quería ir junto a Liechtenstein.

**_Después del entrenamiento…_**

—¡Ay, maldito entrenamiento! —se quejó Polonia— ¡Mis uñas están completamente dañadas! ¡Qué espanto!

—¡Y ni hablar de mi cabello! —se sumó Francia— ¡Se ve como si me lo hubiera enjuagado con agua de piscina por décadas! Y pensar que solo es el polvo de la pista. Ay, señor…

—Esto —murmuró Lituania—… yo también estoy muy cansado —rió nervioso.

—¿DE QUÉ SE QUEJAN, TRÍO DE LLORICAS? —les gritó Alemania.

—¡HYAAAAAA! —chillaron todos al unísono.

—¡DEN VEINTE VUELTAS MÁS AL CAMPO PARA QUE VAYAN ACOSTUMBRÁNDOSE!

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si yo no dij…! —trató de protestar Lituania, pero fue interrumpido por la potente voz del alemán.

—¡VAYAN! ¡A! ¡TROTAAAR!

—¡SÍ, SEÑOR! ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! —dijeron a coro los tres europeos justo antes de salir a correr… otra vez.

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

—¡A LEVANTARSE, VAGOS! —los despertó el alemán a las seis de la mañana, haciéndose escuchar esta vez sin necesidad de un megáfono.

—Ayy, pero qué maleducado —protestó Austria por lo bajo—. Si nos va a despertar con gritos, por lo menos podría no tratarnos de vagos…

—Ánimo, señor Austria —dijo Hungría con una amable sonrisa—, todavía quedan seis días antes de que nos dejen salir de aquí.

El austriaco cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de no llorar.

Cerca de allí, más naciones se levantaban de sus camas, desganadas pero resignadas.

—No sé cómo demonios voy a sobrevivir a este campamento de porquería —masculló Romano mientras se abrochaba las amarras de un zapato.

—Siempre que quieras llorar —dijo España—, yo estaré aquí para t…

—Cállate, idiota —le espetó Romano justo antes de golpearlo en la cara con el zapato que no se había puesto todavía.

—¡VAMOS! ¡NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA! —siguió llamándolos Alemania, hasta que vio que el único que no se había levantado de su cama era Grecia— Oh, maldición, ¡¿tú otra vez?! ¡DESPIERTAAAA!

**Fin~**

* * *

No, no se asusten! No es el fin de las viñetas, solo del capítulo.

Más adelante trataré de sorprenderlos con otra locura.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
